Nigel und Mrs. Thornhill
Nigel und Mrs. Thornhill ist eine Fremdenmission aus Grand Theft Auto V. Dialoge (Nigel und Mrs. Thornhill stehen am Straßenrand vor einer Villa und wühlen in zwei Mülltonnen) *'Mrs. Thornhill:' Grandios. *'Nigel:' Eine veritable Fundgrube. *'Mrs. Thornhill:' Das ist eine völlig unversehrte Socke. (Nigel bemerkt Trevor) *'Nigel:' Ignorier uns einfach. *'Mrs. Thornhill:' Ja, kümmer dich nicht um uns. Tu einfach so, als wären wir nicht da. *'Trevor Philips:' Okay. (Trevor will gehen) *'Nigel:' Du bist doch... Jock Cranley, oder? Schauspieler und Künstler? Ich liebe deine Arbeit! (er läuft auf Trevor zu) *'Nigel:' „Stunt Double“... Unsere Lieblingsshow. Mrs. Thornhill! Ein Bild! *'Mrs. Thornhill:' Gleich kommt das Vögelchen! (sie holt einen Fotoapparat hervor) *'Nigel:' K-k-könntest... könntest du so tun, als würdest du mich erwürgen? (er lacht) So, wie du das auf dem Plakat gemacht hast! *'Trevor:' Ja? Okay. Wäre mir ein Vergnügen. (er legt seine linke Hand an Nigels Hals) *'Trevor:' Ist es so gut? Ja? Vielleicht so... oder irgendwie so? (Trevor legt auch seine zweite Hand an Nigels Hals und würgt ihn fest. Mrs. Thornhill erkennt, dass Trevor nicht mehr schauspielert) *'Trevor:' Gefällt dir das? *'Mrs. Thornhill:' Das reicht jetzt. (Nigel geht auf die Knie) *'Trevor:' Ja, gefällt dir das? *'Mrs. Thornhill:' Aufhören! Bitte! (sie schlägt ihn drei Mal mit ihrer Handtasche, sodass er von Nigel ablässt) *'Trevor' (amüsiert):' Hey, hey! *'Mrs. Thornhill: Danke. *'Trevor:' Wow! Das ist echt ’ne tolle Frau, was? *'Nigel:' Wir sind unwürdig. *'Nigel und Mrs. Thornhill:' Wir sind unwürdig. (sie beten Trevor an, indem sie ihre Arme hochheben, herunterlassen und dann auf den Boden pressen) *'Trevor:' Ich... ähm... bin nicht Jock... äh... Wie war sein Name... *'Nigel und Mrs. Thornhill:' Cranley! Großer Star in den Achtzigern. *'Mrs. Thornhill:' Wir lieben Stars. Deshalb sind wir hierher gekommen. (sie hilft Nigel hoch) *'Nigel:' Ja, bevor wir dich getroffen haben... haben wir versucht, ins Haus von Bruce Spade einzubrechen. U-u-u-und seinen Müll zu klauen. *'Mrs. Thornhill:' Du glaubst nicht, was diese Stars alles wegwerfen. Die sind nicht wie du und ich. *'Nigel:' M-M-M-Mrs. Thornhill hat eine ganz tolle Sammlung an Unterwäsche und Kosmetikprodukten von Stars. Sachen, die sie wirklich benutzt haben. *'Trevor:' Ich wünsch euch noch einen schönen Aufenthalt hier, okay? Ich muss los... *'Mrs. Thornhill:' Wir könnten etwas Hilfe gebrauchen. Klettern über Mauern und Durchwühlen von Abfalleimern... Das ist ziemlich anstrengend. Nigel hat Arthrose im Knie. *'Trevor:' Was... was wollt ihr? *'Mrs. Thornhill:' Nur ein paar Souvenirs aus Vinewood. Für mein Museum. *'Nigel:' Sch-sch-sch-schau dir, schau dir diese Karte an. (er holt einen Faltplan hervor) *'Nigel:' In vielen von diesen Häusern wohnen berühmte Leute und ein paar hängen da nur so rum. B-Bring uns ein paar Sachen... Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wirklich. *'Mrs. Thornhill:' Amerikaner sind wirklich die tollsten Leute auf der Welt, oder? *'Nigel:' Die Besten! (sie klammern sich ein und gehen) *'Mrs. Thornhill:' So nett! (sie lachen) *'Trevor:' Völlig gaga, die zwei. Mission In dieser Mission gibt es nichts zu tun, außer sich die Zwischensequenz anzusehen. Trivia *Ein paar Szenen dieser Mission tauchen in dem Ein Vorgarten mit Zaun und ein Hund namens Skip Trailer auf. en:Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill Kategorie:Vinewood Souvenirs Kategorie:Trevor-Philips-Missionen